Aquaculture nets or fish-farming nets are used to raise aquatic life such as fish. The aquaculture net keeps the aquatic life controlled and contained and protects the aquatic life inside the net against predators such as sharks.
The dimensions of such an aquaculture net are considerable. An example of a typical dimension is 30 m×30 m×15 m, the last dimension being the depth of the net inside the water and the first two dimensions being the width and length of the net at the water surface. The net may be formed of a polymer or of a galvanized steel wire. As a matter of example only, a net made of galvanized steel wire and of the above-mentioned dimensions has a weight above 4 metric Tonnes.
These considerable dimensions and weight necessitate that assembling of the aquaculture net is done in a port with a huge crane that supports the raft structure and the complete weight of the aquaculture net. The required area for every construction of such an aquaculture net is the sum of the areas of the bottom, the side walls, the front wall and the back wall. In the above example this means an area of 30 m×30 m+4×30 m×15 m giving a total of 2700 m2 only for the net.